Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast
Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast (ミスタードリラーのナムテンドブラスト Misutā Dorirā no Namutendo Burasuto), formerly known as The Drillimation Blast (ドリメーションブラスト Dorimēshon Burasuto), is a motion simulator ride In GoAnimateLand. It is inspired by the 2003 Ride Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast. It first opened to the public in 1990 and reopened in 2003. Namtendo is a portmanteau of Namco and Nintendo. The ride simulates a chase after Keel Sark after he stole an invention by Susumu Hori in the various soundstages in the Super Smash Bros. universe. History In September 1989, GoAnimateLand Japan needed a new section and ride, because the park had lost a large percentage of visitors, and they brought up the idea of a Mr. Driller themed simulator ride. In November 1989, Driller TV, Inc. sold GoAnimateLand Japan a license to build The Drillimation Blast. The ride production was finished in March 1990 and the attraction opened in GoAnimateLand Japan on June 7, 1990 as The Drillimation Blast, the same opening date of GoAnimateLand California. The animation was produced by Driller TV, Inc. using the 3D animation software PowerAnimator. The ride was different, because Nintendo's games were in the early years. The ride simulated a chase after Keel Sark through the various soundstages of Drillimation Studios. In April 2002, GoAnimateLand announced that they will be redesigning the ride to theme with Namco and Nintendo's games. In October 2002, the ride was temporarily closed for the renovation and reopened in April 2003. As of October 21, 2014, the ride is still open and available to ride on. In 2012, a third installment of Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast opened in GoAnimateLand Florida. In 2015, a fourth and fifth installment opened in GoAnimateLand Guy City and GoAnimateLand Dream City. Plot Queue On the outside queue area, where guests wait in line, show several screens playing various Drillimations all in a loop. Pre-Show Susumu, Wataru, and Puchi talk about his new enhanced drill known as the Super Mecha Death Drill, created from Golden Dristone technology. During his demonstration, Keel breaks into Susumu's house and steals the drill. Susumu and Puchi then leave to pursue them. Ride After a crew member guides the guests into the seating room and the lap bars go down, Susumu, Wataru, and Puchi take off in his vehicle known as the Drill Master, pursuing Keel to take back the Super Mecha Death Drill. Keel then stops them using his drill instead of the Super Mecha Death Drill. Post-Show Following the ride area, the guests are escorted into Drillimation Game Center where guests can play various arcade games by Drillimation Studios all on free play. The DrillStuff Store Following the post-show area, there's a gift shop where Drillimation merchandise can be purchased. Pre-Show Transcript Ride Transcript Post-Ride Transcript guests leave. Intercom: "Ladies and gentlemen, please take all of your personal belongings and bags with you!" Gallery 2015-11-07_11.35.57.png|The ride's building. 2015-11-07_11.36.07.png|The entrance to Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast. 2015-11-07_11.36.13.png|The ride's queue area. There are several screens that play various Drillimations all in a loop. 2015-11-07_11.36.21.png|The entrance to the pre-show area. 2015-11-07_11.36.29.png|The ride's pre-show area. 2015-11-07_11.36.38.png|The ride's main area. Up to four riders are allowed in a single car, with eight cars for each row, allowing up to a total of 96 riders. 2015-11-07_11.36.56.png|The ride's post-show area. Note that I didn't order any arcade machines into the area. 2015-11-07_11.37.07.png|The ride's gift shop area, the DrillStuff store. List of arcade games found in Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast *GoAnimate Kart Arcade GP *GoAnimate Kart Arcade GP 2 *GoAnimate Kart Arcade GP DX *Mr. Driller (1986 video game) *Lucky Star (1987 video game) WIP Category:Attractions Category:Drillimation Category:Projects Category:GoAnimateLand